Same Tornament Different People
by Crazed Vampire Dwaine
Summary: Zane a teenager who has lived on his own since he was 6. Invited to the Smash tornament he'll find out he has more powers than he'd ever known. Wolf starts to take a likeing to him after the first round in the tornament. Rating will eventually go up for strong language and SC. Please R&R!
1. Arriving

Zane's POV

I was staring out the window of the bus I was on. I had been invited to fight in a tournament called 'Smash Tournament'. I wasn't the only one on the bus there is a humanoid wolf, a jackal dog type thing, a huge pink ball who was making anybody near it instantly fall asleep, an angel, a blue ball wearing a silver mask and midnight blue cape, and a blue hedgehog. I didn't know where exactly we were going but I didn't care as long as we got there. Everyone but me and the wolf were talking. I felt the weight In the chair shift a little. I looked to my right and the angle was sitting there giving me a curious look. I decided to talk, I gonna be at this place for at least a month or two.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Name's Zane. You?"

"I'm Pit. So are you looking forward to the tournament?"

"Kinda… I don't really know what to expect."

"Well what are your moves?"

"I specialize in hand-to-hand combat and spells. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I shoot arrows, fly, and attack with my bow."

"Cool, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Later."

He seemed nice. About ten minutes later a mansion came into view it was huge! 'Wow' was all I thought. When it stopped in front of it looked even bigger, probably because it was. I stepped out of the bus, I was the only one who didn't have any bags. All I had was my white t-shirt, some black pants, a yellow ring, a green bracelet , a single blue earring, and a necklace that had a flame for a charm.

When we were all off the bus, a giant white glove appeared and said to fill out these forms. It was basic stuff name, age, date of birth, etc. I filled mine out fairly quickly, handed it in to Master Hand, and proceeded into the mansion. It was very nice the walls were colored a bright red, and the rug was a nice shade of orange. I walked down the hall until I saw what had to the living room. There were all kinds of people, humanoids and beasts. Master Hand told me to go down the hall until I got to the living room the head for the stairs. I did so but a few people saw me and gave me questioning but looked at them and smiled. At the top was a woman wearing a blue skirt and a pink shirt.

"Name please." She asked politely.

"Zane."

"Here you are."

She handed me a key and a slip of paper it read room seven, floor 3. I thanked her and headed to an elevator after I was on the floor I walked down the hall until I was at my room. I unlocked and inside I did not expect what I was seeing. A humanoid fox and bird were making out on one the beds. They looked up and were just as startled as me.

"Oh my Gods, I am SO sorry! I think I have the wrong room!"

I looked at the room and the paper. Nope wasn't in the wrong room.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Yes, yes it is." They said in union.

I stared at the ground for a while a blush had crept up on my cheeks. I could feel there eyes watching me. The vulpine eventually said.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Zane. I'm… whoever's room this is new roommate. But I'll be in the gym, later."

I turned around and walked out and closed the door. Then I sigh. I walked over to the elevator, and go to the basement. All the training gear was down there. Once I was down there I saw a battle simulator, and a sandbag. I went for the sandbag. I needed to practice some of my moves.

AFTER FIVE HOURS 47 MINUTES AND 6 SECONDS OF TRAINING

Damn. That freaking sandbag has a lot of endurance. I was panting by now I'd been practicing for about an hour. I think. I headed back to the elevator and back to the room. I unlocked it. Luckily those two weren't here at the moment. I headed to the shower I took off all my clothes, turned on the cold water and stepped in. I always preferred cold water to hot for some odd reason. I grabbed the soap and started to later up then let the water wash it away. I grabbed the shampoo and started to later up my long white hair. After I cleaned up I turned off the water stepped out, grabbed a towel and dried off. I didn't bother with my hair. I just put it into a pony tail and wrung it out. It was the first time in over 12 years to actually look at myself. My snow white hair had gotten longer, all I do with it now is let some it cover my left eye while I put the rest in a pony tail. My skin was tanned, eyes a bold black. I needed clothes, but mine were dirty. Then it hit me I'll cast a spell! I made a star in the air and made a circle around it. I muttered something under my breath them push my hand forward. About five seconds later I had my new clothes. I put some on minus the shirt went to a bed jumped on and instantly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY AROUND 7:00 A.M.

I woken up by something jumping on my stomach. By reflex I ended up punching it. When I did it felt squishy when my fist collided with it. When I did I snapped open my eyes, there on the floor was another pink ball. I quickly jumped out of the bed and over to it.

"Oh My Gods! Are you OK? I'm so sorry it's reflex!"

"Uin!"

He just jumped up shook his head. He looked at me and smiled and shook his head, as if saying 'It's Fine'.

"So why do you need me?"

He took out a chef's hat put on his head, a frying pan and a spatula. He started to move the spatula around in the pan. 'Oh breakfast'. I nodded my head. I threw on a white shirt, and went down to the kitchen. Most all the other Smashers were all ready there. I grabbed a bowl and walked to a table. I sat for a minuet then someone sat next to me I looked over and an elvish woman, in awhite and pink dress was there.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Zane and you are?"

"I'm Zelda pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you ."

" ? Oh no you don't have to call me that."

"Well before I was on my own for about 11 years, my mom taught me manners, and how to address an adult."

"What do you mean 'you were on your own for 11 years'?

"Well 11 years ago all of my family including grandparents, cousins, aunts, and uncles were murdered, along with my only friend. I was just 6, I was playing outside with her. It was around evening We were running around chasing each other. We were playing for a while but then there was a shriek from my brother inside the house. We both ran inside, but we weren't ready for what we saw. My brother was lying on the floor a knife in his left eye scorch marks on his chest and a sword impaled in to his stomach. There was blood every where. Then there was another shriek from my parents room. We ran into there room and the exact same thing happened to them only my mom was impaled on the wall and my dad on the ceiling. I saw something in the corner move I went over to it only to be picked up by the throat and thrown across the room I hit my head on something. Then last thing I saw was Raven falling to the floor. When I woke up I was all alone. The bodies of my parents and Raven were on the floor motionless. I got up off the floor and check for a plus on any of them. Nothing. I was alone. My parents, brother, and best friend slaughtered. I went over to my dad and took off his yellow ring I was going to take something from each of them to remember them by. My mom's blue earring. My brothers necklace with a flame charm. And ravens green bracelet. I left on my own raised myself. I was going to grandparents but when I got there they were dead. After that I couldn't take it any more. I swore to the Gods that I'd find him and take my revenge. 11 years later hear I am."

I look over at Zelda she had a expression of worry and sadness plastered on her face. I felt her hand on my back. I closed my eyes and let a single tear run down my cheek. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I walked onto the living room and sat on the couch my head in my hands.

"Hey a-are you OK?"

I looked up and it was the same fox from the room.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Just missing my family and friend."

"Well, I bet they can't wait-"

"Stop! That's just it. Both my parents my brother all my cousins, my grandparents and best friend were murdered when I was just 6."

"My God you had it worse then me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I lost both my parents and grand parents but I didn't loose everybody. But I was around 18 when I lost them."

"Well you got lucky. I'm the last connection to my family."

"By the way I'm Fox. Fox McCloud."

"I'm Zane."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm guessing that the avian is your boyfriend"

"Yeah he is." He said while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not a homophobe. In fact your talking to one just like you two."

He looked surprised but didn't say anything. The T.V. turned on and Master Hand was announcing the battles today.

_Zane VS. Bowser_

_Ike VS. Wolf _

_Fox VS. Ganondorf _

_Link VS. Zelda_

"Looks like I'm up against Bowser."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Alright let's do this."

Right after I said that Master Hand told me and Bowser to report to the teleporters. I did so and practiced on a sandbag while I was waiting for the match to start. The rules were STOCK: 3 TIME: INFINITE ITEMS: SMASH BALL, AND ASSIST TROPHIES STAGE: FINAL DESTINATION

I was teleported to the stage as was Bowser. I was ready. I got into a fighting stance and rushed at him.


	2. Powers Unlocked

**NOTE: School is starting soon for me so I my not have a lot of time to up date. Just letting the readers know in advance. But I will NOT discontinue this story EVER! This chapter will be short because it's a fight scene. I'm going to skip the other battles and you'll find out why at the end of the chapter. **

Zane's POV

I threw a punch at his stomach and he bent over. I took that time to send my knee into his face sending him up into the air. I jumped up next to him did a front flip and brought my foot down onto the back of his head. He was sent down toward the field and slammed head first into the stage. I landed next to him grabbed him by the tail swung him around a few times then threw him outta the boundaries.

ZANE: 3

BOWSER:2

'He didn't even try.' I thought that until he was back on the stage. Once he was down onto the field he started clawing at me. I barley dodged one of them but instead of clawing my chest open, he ripped my shirt from neck to waist. I just took it off and threw it too the side. While I was doing that u didn't notice Bowser running at me. His claws did get me that time. They had hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards a little but that was just what he needed. He relentlessly clawed at me until me damage was high enough then did one final punch, and I flew out of the boundaries. It didn't hurt like I thought it would it was more of a small jolt of electricity and you're back. When I was back I didn't waste any time I jumped above him and once again brought my foot down on his head. What he did next kind of shocked me. He got up like I didn't just try too crack his skull! He took in a deep breath and started breathing fire balls at me! 'Fuck!' I sidestepped the 1st, did a front flip over the 2nd. But the 3rd I didn't have time to react I couldn't move out of the way it was too close. I thought quickly and put my hands out in front of me. The fire ball connected with my hands. What surprised me was that it wasn't burning hot it just felt like air. I opened my eyes and the fire was still there. I pulled my hands away from each other and the fire gathered around my hands. It was surprising at first but then it hit me. 'Elemental Control!' I was the only one in my family who couldn't control an element even Raven could! But why now? I didn't think about it for to long cause I jumped in the air and floated above Bowser! I pulled my hands back and thrust them forward him. Dozens of hundreds of fire balls flew from my palms onto his head. I then pulled them both to my left side where a huge ball of white hot fire gathered and shot it down in one straight line.

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion! Bowser was knocked out of the boundaries the second he came into contact! He came back and I was waiting. But the second he touched the ground a smash ball appeared. I made another circle and star in the air and yelled. "BREAK!" And guess what. It broke.

"It's over!" I lifted two of my fingers and a wall of earth was made behind him.

"WATER! Hold him!" When I said that water shot out of my palms and pinned him against the wall.

"Dispel! Air chains! Restrain him!" Air swirled around him holding his wrist's and ankles against the wall. I put my left hand on my right wrist and held it close to my right cheek. A small fire ball appeared floating right above my palm. About the size of a tennis ball. I walked up to him put my hand in front of him.

"Good-bye. Mega Flare!"

The little ball exploded with fire blowing him across the stage.

GAME!

I stopped and started breathing heavily. The teleporters eventually took me back to the living room. Everyone was congratulating me on my victory. I was suddenly embraced by a red fox.

"Great Job. I didn't know you could control the elements!"

"Thanks and neither did I."

But there I was hit was a sudden wave of pain. I groaned and put one of my hands on the wall to keep myself from falling over. My other hand was clutching the middle of my chest. The pain was unbearable. I was cringing.

"Zane? Zane! Zane!? Zane what's wrong?!" I heard Fox yell.

I gasped. Then the world went black.

Wolf's POV

This kid was amazing. He was not only cute, but strong. I watched the battle with intensity. He never ceased to amaze me because it turns out he can control the elements too. After the battle was over he leaned against a wall as if in pain. He gasped then started to fall. I was the closest to him so I caught him before he smashed his head on the ground. I don't know what happened but I was worried. It didn't seem right. Something was wrong and I wanted too help but I didn't know how to help him.

OMG What happened to Zane? You'll find out next chapter.

Wolf: AW MAN!

Narrator: Don't worry he'll be fine. Maybe.

Wolf: What do you mean maybe!?

Narrator: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	3. Asleep and awake

Zane's POV I was somewhere dark every where i looked: darkness. I walked around for a bit before it hit me: Fire! I snapped my fingers a couple times and then a flame was in my palm. Then the darkness around me faded and in it's place was a roaring fire! It surrounded me. I panicked and jumped up into the air and floated there. But i realized it wasn't hot so i dropped back down on to the fire coated floor. I looked around and there was a single path that was still left black. I had no where else to go, so i walked into it. I was completly shocked at who i saw encased in fire. My brother Damien. "D-Damien?" Narrator's POV ( At Smash Manshion) Every one just stared. It wasn't unusual for a brawler to pass out after a match, but something about this was eating at their minds. Particulary Fox, Falco, and Wolf's. He just flat out passed out! But then something happened that scared them all. Zane opened his eyes but instead of his usual black eyes, they were solid white. They all jumped back a coiple of paces. He stood up, looked around for a few moments then nodded. A small fire ball appeared in his hands and he tossed it in to the air. The was a slight bang and the fire was floating there in mid air. Zane spun counter clocwise and his body was covered in fire. He walked towards the fire and jumped through. He reappeared at the entrance of the mansion. He spun again in the opposite direction and was back to normal...well soet of. He flew up into the air and sat in the air indian style. Zane's POV I screamed as i flew acroos the darkness. My back collided with something. This is not my brother! He attacked me mercilessly. It was my turn to attack i jumped into the air and threw fire balls at him. It seemed to do some minor damage. I flew down fast as possible my fist covered in rock and slammed it into his face. He fell to the ground lifeless. But for good measure i set his body on fire. When i did i felt lightning surge through me. "Yeah! New powers!" Awesome i had new powers. Now i just need to get back to the mansion. I thought for a minute before i got an idea. "I call the elements! Earth, Water, Fire, Air, lightning! Take me back!" The elements swirled together and created a portal. I stepped through as i was thrown into unconsoicness. Narrators POV Peach had found Zane floating in mid air at the front of the mansion. He was just floating there eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. They were all watching him. A couple of minutes later they watched him go limp and fall to the ground. He groaned a bit before sitting up and opening his eyes. His eyes were back to normal and not that milky white. He looked around a bit before a smile worked it's way across his face. He stood up and jumped into the air. Hr wooed and yeahed for a good long while. He finally stopped and landed in front of his friends. "I'm back, and whats for dinner i'm sarving?!" They all laughed at this statement made and made there way to the cafeteria. Every one laughed at what he had said. They all headed 


End file.
